Display panels are known where gate drivers are provided along a side of an active-matrix substrate and source drivers are provided along an adjacent side thereof. JP 2004-538511 A discloses a technique to provide, along one side of the pixel element array, a row driving circuit for driving column address conductors for supplying data signals and a column driving circuit for driving row address conductors for supplying row selection signals. Thus, JP 2004-538511 A prevents these driving circuits from limiting the region around the pixel element array on the support body that holds the pixel element array and other components.